


The Bloody Fight to Head North

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: With word spreading of how the First Order got it's ass kicked, others have been getting ideas. The reader is all to please to remind them of who's in power, at least to lessen Hux's headache.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Bloody Fight to Head North

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to just go all out with my OC, but it's my OC and I don't give a damn. Self satisfaction up in here.

When shit goes south, it goes south fast. And that’s exactly what was going on with the First Order. With such a public and humiliating defeat, planet after planet was getting big ideas. Skirmishes there, uprisings here, a force spread too thin to be able to bring down the hammer hard.

So that’s where we came in.

We could be left on planets unattended with little resources and get the job done. We could squish usurpers. Strangle protests. Assassinate leaders. Topple new governments. Starve those that needed nourishment the most. We were a death squad that could never be achieved within the ranks of the First Order. Because we weren’t just following orders. At this point we knew exactly how to bring peace back to the galaxy.

You would have to burn it all to the ground before you could rebuild.

So we stood behind Supreme Leader Kylo Ren as he waged his war. He breathed in his anger that rotted the air around him. We let the darkness crash into us as he gave his commands. We focused our efforts on his cause.

All the while keeping our eyes on the man in his shadow.

The subtle nods here. The eye contact there. The difference in amount of how much we were paid. The missions we were sent on. The lingering gaze on me as we left. There were many things standing between Ren and Hux. And we were one of them. I was one of them. The dear Supreme Leader wouldn’t be able to get rid of us if he wanted Hux begrudging and brittle loyalty. Captain Phasma was still recovering from her wounds, after all. He needed a group that could do things just as well as she could. But he would never admit that we could do it better.

He would never admit how well we were doing at redirecting our course north.

“Black 3, come in.”

“Black 3, over,” I responded, keeping my voice low. Stalking through the shadows was my forte. I was crouched in the rafters above a very important deal going down in some unnumbered hanger in some offbeat planet that was causing a lot of trouble. First Order deserters passing off delicate information because they wanted to keep their heads when the empire fell. They wanted to save their asses when the vibrosword fell. They were changing sides because they knew the First Order was going to lose.

Well, what they didn’t know was going to hurt them.

“They’re all yours.”

“Copy that.”

It would be just me. It had to be just me. This wasn’t some test to prove myself. No, this was the fact that I knew some of these deserters. I had drinks with them. I enjoyed our off time together. I was their one connection to life outside of the First Order before they turned tail. So, it would be me snuffing the light from their eyes.

And I was the most antsy of the group. Being around Ren was suffocating. Absolutely suffocating. I needed to let loose. Especially since he wouldn’t even notice with that woman Rey running around.

My arms tingled, humming with energy. I let it surge as my defenses dropped. As my power flowed out from me as that barrier was finally stripped down. It was time to stretch my legs.

And I launched myself from those rafters right into the center of the group, sending them all flying back as I crashed into the ground. Energy swirled around me as I stood. My vibrospear extended at my side. Not my true weapon of choice, but I couldn’t let anyone see the marks I would leave on them.

No one would react fast enough for them to stop me.

No one would be able to lay a hand or hit on me.

It’s not that breathing in the Dark Side made me worse. It was going so long before letting it loose. Build it up and let it go.

Healthy?

No.

But I got the job done.

And that’s all Hux cared about.


End file.
